Watching the Movie
by Johanna Edelstein
Summary: King Candy and Sour Bill watch the movie Wreck-It Ralph. Oneshot, prompt. Yaoi, fluff, no smut.


**Prompt: Imagine your OTP watching their own shows/reading their own books/etc. and laughing at all the comedic parts, crying at all the emotional parts, and smiling whenever they are seen together, all while snuggling.**

**Flashbacks are Italicized.**

King Candy lay on his stomach in front of his royal television, his face lit up with childish delight. The cartoon brothers on the screen were finishing up the show with the their invention once again disappearing, their sister screaming, "How is this possible?" and finally, their pet platypus returning home from being a secret agent.

King Candy kicked his legs excitedly, believing this to be the most riveting part of the entire show. As the credits came on and the ending song played, King Candy's attention was so focused on the action on the screen that he missed his boyfriend exiting the regal kitchen and giving him a sour look.

When King Candy's attention left the screen, he gave the green ball a slightly disapproving look, "You miththed the ending, Billy."

"It's the same every time, Candy. It becomes predictable."

Here King Candy pulled a hurt face and said, "There'th no way they can do the thame thing every day without changing it at all. The brotherth will figure out that their pet is a thecret agent or their thister is going to get them in trouble, I jutht know it. It'th only a matter of time." King Candy's gaze went back to the screen to watch a commercial for talking fish.

Sour Bill just sighed. He had decided several months ago not to tell Candy that the show was a cartoon, that the kids weren't real. It was best if his king didn't know the truth, that the show would most likely have the same ending indefinitely.

In fact, Sour Bill had been tempted many times to tell his boyfriend that the Disney Channel was actually directed toward children, but had ended up reaching the conclusion that it were best if his king didn't know. Suddenly, Sour Bill was pulled from his thoughts by a gasp of surprise from the diminutive monarch on the floor. Sour Bill's eyes turned toward the television screen, where a commercial saying that the movie "Wreck-It Ralph" was up next.

One could have heard a pin drop.

King Candy's usually rosy cheeks had drained of color and his face had gone completely blank. Bad sign. Sour Bill tried to alleviate the situation by giving a weak laugh and saying, "Finally, some decent entertainment." He glanced over at the king to gauge his reaction.

King Candy's eyes darted to Bill's and he faked a smile, "We can watch it…if you'd like."

Sour Bill heaved a sigh, "I know it might be painful to watch, but I think the therapeutic value outweighs the downsides."

King Candy just dropped his gaze and gave a defeated nod. Sour Bill went to his side and knelt, "Candy, if it bothers you, we can turn it off. I just want to give it a try if that's alright with you."

The usually energetic dynast rolled over and sat on his haunches. He looked up at his quondam minion and gave him another nod. Sour Bill scooted closer to give him a quick peck on the lips before helping the taller man to his feet and leading him to the salmon sofa. King Candy made himself comfortable, resting languidly across the couch and then motioning for Sour Bill to sit with him. The green-eyed candy curled up in the space created by his king's body and leaned into him, smiling contentedly.

* * *

The movie was going far better than Sour Bill had expected. The story was skewed more toward the point of view of the "good guys" in the movie and it placed less emphasis on King Candy's kindness. At the point where King Candy manipulated Ralph by lying that he was simply trying to protect Vanellope, Sour Bill felt the ruler's body stiffen minutely, but as the movie went on, King Candy relaxed once more.

Things were going quite nicely. King Candy had gone to sleep, snoring lightly, just as Ralph returned home to find his game empty. Sour Bill placed a kiss on Candy's nose and snuggled in closer, settling in for the end of the movie. Everything was perfect.

That is, until the part where King Candy was eaten. Sour Bill instinctively grabbed his king's hand and held it close to his mouth as he tried to convince himself that it was just a movie; that it wasn't happening at that moment. Oh, why did he decide to watch this awful thing? It was horrible the first time, experiencing his king's death while not by his side. This time forced him to witness the entire thing without the ability to comfort his boyfriend despite the terrified look in his eyes as the Cy Bug tore into him.

Sour Bill rubbed his eyes viciously with his left hand, trying to get rid of the tears, all the while clutching at his boyfriend's fingers with his right.

Then the King Candybug made an appearance, which was even worse. Sour Bill couldn't imagine how hurt his sweet king would be at seeing the deformed monster that had stolen his face, his memories, his voice. King Candy would be terrified when confronting the hideous beast that he had become.

_When the final battle had ended, when Sour Bill had found his king, lying in a pool of his own blood, he had been so frightened. And although he had been scared that his king might die, that he might never know how his henchman felt about him, the biggest fear Sour Bill had harbored was that his king might remember._

Sour Bill stopped in his train of thought to spare a glance at his king. The man that he loved. And the man that was awake and staring blankly ahead, tears trickling down his face.

_Sour Bill had been so lucky. He had managed to save his king. And while he nursed the damaged royal back to health, their love had grown and in time, they had started dating. Vanellope had been trusting and had given them the castle, preferring her old home to the, as she dubbed it, "Pink Palace". And Bill had been extremely thankful that King Candy had forgotten the pain of being possessed by that thing_.

And here Bill was, exposing his love to the horror of his corruption yet again. Why did he think this was a good idea? This was horrible. And it was completely his fault. Sour Bill grabbed the remote abruptly and switched off the television. He turned back to King Candy, dread in his heart, and prepared for the inevitable breakdown.

King Candy sat up slowly, eyes down, tears rolling off of his cheeks and sniffed. Sour Bill grabbed the monarch and held him close.

"I am so sorry. I wasn't thinking." Sour Bill said, trying to make amends.

"Wath I really that bad?" King Candy asked hollowly.

"Of course not, darling." Bill was cut off by a skeptical look from the king.

"Well. That thing took over your code. You couldn't help it."

King Candy nodded wordlessly. Sour Bill rubbed his back to comfort him.

"It was my fault; I shouldn't have shown it to you."

"No." Sour Bill looked up at his king, surprised at the disagreement.

"I needed to see it. I had to know what I became so I never lose control again. Thank you." King Candy gave Bill a sincere smile and nodded, "It was important." At that, King Candy broke down into sobs, still terrified by the prospect of turning back.

Sour Bill held his king closer to his body and whispered in his ear, "It's ok, you're alright, I've got you."

After crying, King Candy fell asleep, exhausted and emotionally run down. Sour Bill grabbed a blanket and tucked in his king, then slid under the covers slowly so as not to wake the taller man. King Candy stayed asleep, yet his hands pulled Bill close and they slept soundly.

**The End.**

**Ok, I wish I had done better with this one. I feel like it's lacking. If you know what it needs, or would like me to continue this or other stories, just leave a review saying so.**

**And thank you for all the support I've recieved so far!**


End file.
